


Ošklivé kačátko

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fairytale, good ending
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Takhle to dopadlo, když jsem se pokusila spojit nějakou pohádku a Sherlocka... Konkrétně to je pohádka O ošklivém kačátku.





	Ošklivé kačátko

**část 1.**

Bylo nebylo, vylíhla se jedné kachně u rybníka dvě kachňátka. Jejich maminka byla šťastná, že jsou krásná a zdravá a okamžitě je objala, aby je přivítala na světě. Pak si ale všimla, že jedno z vajec zůstalo nevylíhnuté. Sedla si tedy znovu do hnízda a čekala, až se vyklube i poslední z jejích potomků.

Netrvalo to dlouho a uslyšela praskání skořápky. Káče, které se z posledního vejce vyklubalo bylo jiné. Bylo větší než ostatní její děti a mělo i jinou barvu. Matce kačeně ale připadalo i tak krásné a těšila se, až se pochlubí ostatním zvířatům, která u rybníka žijí, jak krásné má děti.

Každé z nich bylo jiné. První káče, Mycroft, bylo velmi šikovné. Vše umělo ze všech malých káčátek nejrychleji. Druhé káčátko se jmenovalo Eurus. Bylo překrásné a všechny kačeny mu jeho krásu záviděli. Poslední z dětí pojmenovala Sherlock. Jen takové jméno se podle ní hodilo pro tak jedinečné stvoření. Sherlock byl nejchytřejší ze všech zvířat, které kdy kačena poznala. Bylo v něm ale také cosi jemného a zranitelného a jeho matka se ho rozhodla chránit za každou cenu.

Když se ale s káčaty poprvé ukázala mezi ostatními zvířaty, uslyšela, jak ji pomlouvají. Dívali se na ni a na celou její rodinu znechuceně a nejvíc se mračili na malého Sherlocka. Ani trochu se jí nelíbilo, jak se ostatní na jejího syna dívají.

„Co je to za zrůdu?“, „To káče je ale ošklivé.“ „Že se nestydí přijít s ním mezi nás.“ slyšela ostatní vodní ptáky. Byla z toho nešťastná. Nejchytřejší z jejích synů si toho ale všiml.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, maminko.“ pošeptal jí a nakráčel si to přímo mezi nevlídné kachny.

Prohlédl si jednu z nich a spustil: „Ty se o svá káčata staráš tak zle, že jsi jedno svou nešetrností zabila. Ostatním si řekla, že to byla nehoda, že ho ulovila kočka. Jeho tělíčko jsi pak doopravdy odnesla místnímu kocourovi Moriartymu. To vy jste ale nepoznali, protože jste všechny tak hloupé a povrchní a nejste schopné přijmout fakt, že by někdo mohl mít krásnější, šikovnější a chytřejší děti než vy všechny dohromady.“

Všechny kačeny, kačeři, husy i jiní ptáci na kačátko zírali, v údivu otevřené zobáky. Vůbec nečekali, že by něco tak chytrého mohlo vyřknout tak ošklivé stvoření. Nejvíce je vyděsilo, že mělo pravdu.

„Pojďte děti. Je čas jít.“

Maminka ho postrčila i s jeho sourozenci pryč a omlouvala se ostatním zvířatům za to, co se právě stalo. Když byli konečně daleko od všeho toho rozruchu, začala rozmlouvat ke svému synovi: „Tohle nemůžeš dělat. Vím, že jsi to myslel dobře a vážím si toho a mám tě ráda takového jaký jsi. Ostatní to ale nepochopí. Všichni nás nenávidí. Co si teď počneme?“

Sherlock se nemohl dívat na to, jak se jeho maminka trápí. Celou noc nezamhouřil oka a přemýšlel o tom, jak své rodině pomoci. Došel k jedinému rozumnému řešení. Musí odejít.

A tak druhý den sebral odvahu a vydal se za místním kocourem Moriartym. „Potřebuji, aby si ostatní mysleli, že jsi mě sežral. Když se mnou zahraješ tohle malé divadýlko, řeknu ti, kam hospodyně schovává smetanu.“

Kocour se zamyslel. „Dobrá, ošklivé káčátko.“ odpověděl Sherlockovi, který už si na to hanlivé oslovení začínal zvykat i když z něj byl tak nešťastný.

A tak se jednoho dne musela kachna dívat na to, jak kocour zabíjí její mládě. Netušila, že nic z toho není opravdové a že peří, které všude lítá není jeho. Přesto jí to zlomilo srdce.

…

**část 2.**

Blížila se zima a Sherlock stále nenašel místo, kde by se mohl usídlit a přečkat tam velké mrazy. Našla ho až skoro zmrzlého na kost jedna stařenka, která jej odnesla do svého domku. Sherlock byl velmi slabý. Ani ho neznepokojovala myšlenka na to, že by mu mohla chtít ublížit. Naštěstí brzy poznal, že má stařena dobré srdce a ani její pes Viktor není žádnou hrozbou.

Viktor byl první zvíře, které ho nenazvalo ošklivým. Sherlock se s ním brzy spřátelil a byl poprvé za celý svůj život téměř šťastný.

I když měl stařenu i jejího psa Viktora velmi rád, brzy poznal, že je čas, aby odešel. V domácnosti nebyl k užitku. Snášet vejce nemohl a na pekáči také skončit nechtěl. Toužil po tom, najít některé ze svého druhu, kteří by ho přijali mezi sebe jako jim rovného. Věděl, že je to nejspíš nemožné, přesto se rozloučil se svými přáteli a odletěl hledat nový domov.

Štěstí mu nepřálo. Žádné kachny ho do svého hejna nechtěli. Tvrdili, že je ošklivý, a navíc hrubý a zlý. Ale on jen říkal pravdu. Myslel si, že je tím oslní a oni si ho i přes jeho ošklivost budou vážit. Jenže v tom se pletl. A tak se raději stáhl do ústraní. Schovával se na rybníku v rákosí a doufal, že si ho nikdo nevšimne a on se tak vyhne dalším posměškům. Už ho nebavilo hledat si druhy. Všechny kachny byly zlé a hloupé.

Jednou, když zrovna proplouval hustým rákosím a hledal něco k snědku, přiletěli tři nádherní ptáci. Byli černí, velcí a elegantní. Sherlock okamžitě zatoužil po tom, být jako oni. Poslouchal jejich rozhovor a dozvěděl se, že se jmenují John, Molly a Greg. John byl z nich nejkrásnější.

Tři labutě se od té doby na rybník vraceli pravidelně a Sherlock je pokaždé sledoval ze své skrýše a sbíral odvahu je oslovit. Jenže oni si všimli jeho obrysu jeho stínu v tmavém rákosí a dostali strach, že je někdo sleduje. Jediný John se zatvářil odhodlaně a vyplul směrem k Sherlockovi. Tomu bylo jasné, že je se skrýváním konec, a tak se Johnovi ukázal sám. Ten se nejprve zatvářil překvapeně, začal si Sherlocka se zaujetím prohlížet. Potom zavolal na Grega a Molly: „Pojďte se podívat koho jsem našel.“ To snad ne. Už to zase začíná. Teď se mu budou posmívat i oni.

„Ten je nádherný.“ „A podívej se na tu barvu.“ „Je tak jedinečný.“ Sherlock nemohl uvěřit tomu, co slyší. To mluví o něm? Ne, to není možné… Po velmi dlouhé době se opět podíval na svůj odraz na hladině a spatřil nádhernou majestátní labuť. Tak proto byl tak odlišný od jiných kachen. Celou tu dobu byl totiž labuť! Když se teď nad tím zamýšlel, bylo to vlastně zřejmé. Jak to, že mu to nedošlo dříve?

„Co tu děláš tak sám, krasavče?“ zeptal se ho John a Sherlock nervózně narovnal svůj dlouhý krk.

„Já… jsem Sherlock…“ Pokud byl někdy čas na někoho zapůsobit, bylo to právě teď. „Byli jste součástí hejna. Nepohodli jste se ale s nimi, a rozhodli jste se odejít. Vlastně s nimi měla největší problém Molly. Vy jste ale byli více věrní svým přátelům než celému hejnu, a tak jste se rozhodli, že založíte hejno nové.“

Všechny tři labutě byli překvapené, včetně Johna, který navíc dodal: „Úžasné.“ Sherlock se na něj podíval a nahnul hlavu do leva. „Co prosím?“

„To bylo úžasné, naprosto jedinečné a geniální.“ Zopakoval John a připlul blíž k Sherlockovi. Ten sice ještě nikdy uvítací ceremonii neprováděl, ale s Johnem mu to šlo snadno. Když pak jeho nový partner roztáhnul křídla a zobák zvednul nahoru, Sherlock udělal to samé.

Molly a Greg celý namlouvací rituál překvapeně sledovali a Molly natáhla svůj krk ke Gregovi. „Ten John má ale štěstí,“ sdělila mu trochu zasněně. „Vždyť to Sherlock taky,“ odpověděl jí její druh.

**Část 3.**

Jak Sherlock řekl, Molly, Greg a John opravdu založili nové hejno, kterého byl i náš Sherlock součástí. Molly se brzy vylíhla mláďata a Greg, Sherlock a John jim byli rovnocennými rodiči. Zvláště si oblíbili malou labuť Rosie, která se zdála být stejně krásná a chytrá jako Sherlock, a zároveň také odvážná a dobrosrdečná jako John. Sherlock ji učil, jak poznat prolhaného ptáka podle peří a John ji zase říkal, jak je důležité chovat se k ostatním zvířatům s úctou a přátelstvím. Když už byla Rosie a ostatní labutě z hejna dostatečně velké, aby se podívali dál do světa, rozhodl se Sherlock navštívit svou starou rodinu a konečně jim říct, že vlastně není ve skutečnosti mrtvý.

Po dlouhé cestě se konečně objevili nad tím známým rybníkem a Sherlock spatřil svou matku, plující osaměle na hladině rybníka.

„Maminko. Maminko!“ zakřičel na ni a ona vzhlédla. Nejprve Sherlocka nepoznala, jakmile k ní ale přiletěl blíž a pak přistál na hladině, bylo jí jasné, že je to její dávno ztracený syn. Okamžitě Sherlocka objala a přivinula ho k sobě tak pevně, jak to dokáže jen matka, která byla přesvědčená, že její dítě zemřelo. Samozřejmě svému synovi odpustila a přijala ho, i jeho nového druha.


End file.
